1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening tool and, more particularly, to a tank sprayer for a gardening purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sprayer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8-13 comprises a shank 60 having a first end provided with a first connecting portion 601 and a second end provided with a second connecting portion 602, a first connector 61 mounted on the first connecting portion 601 of the shank 60, a second connector 62 mounted on the second connecting portion 602 of the shank 60, a handle 50 connected with the first connector 61 by a threaded fastening member 612, and a nozzle assembly 70 connected with the second connector 62. The handle 50 has an end provided with a threaded fitting portion 52 which has an interior provided with an opening 51. The first connector 61 has a mediate portion provided with a protruding stop flange 611. The first connector 61 has an end provided with an insertion portion 613 inserted into the opening 51 of the threaded fitting portion 52 of the handle 50. The insertion portion 613 of the first connector 61 has a distal end protruding from the first connecting portion 601 of the shank 60 and has an interior provided with a chamber 614. The fastening member 612 is screwed onto the threaded fitting portion 52 of the handle 50 and is stopped by the stop flange 611 of the first connector 61. The second connector 62 has an end provided with an external threaded portion 621 connected with the nozzle assembly 70. The external threaded portion 621 of the second connector 62 has a distal end protruding from the second connecting portion 602 of the shank 60 and has an interior provided with a receiving space 622 to receive a strainer 623. The nozzle assembly 70 is screwed onto the external threaded portion 621 of the second connector 62.
In operation, the handle 50 is connected to a container. Thus, the liquid in the container in turn flows through the handle 50 and the shank 60 into the nozzle assembly 70 and is injected outward from the nozzle assembly 70 for use with a user.
However, when the liquid flows through the chamber 614 of the insertion portion 613 of the first connector 61 into the first connecting portion 601 of the shank 60, the liquid easily leaks from a gap between the insertion portion 613 of the first connector 61 and the first connecting portion 601 of the shank 60 due to the larger pressure from the container. In addition, when the liquid flows through the second connecting portion 602 of the shank 60 into the receiving space 622 of the external threaded portion 621 of the second connector 62, the liquid easily leaks from a gap between the second connecting portion 602 of the shank 60 and the external threaded portion 621 of the second connector 62 due to the larger pressure from the container.